Change of Fate
by Karshiva
Summary: What if Emily didn't die?And was granted a second chance of love when she meets Victor?But will Victoria's appearence and Barkis's return affect that?And will Emily be forever the bridesmaid,never the bride?


_**Change of Fate Chapter 1**_

It was nearly midnight, Emily guessed. She waited eagerly for her fiancé, Lord Barkis Bittern. She was very aware that her family was totally against their union. But, she didn't care, not at all. All she new was that she was in love with him and wanted him to be her husband.

The night wind sent chills shivering down her spine, whipping her chocolate brown hair away from her face. She was a beauty. The soft silky hair, the smooth soft fair skin and the plush pink lips were the talk of her town. Many people praised her as the most beautiful woman in the world.

Although that happened, Emily had never liked being in the centre of attention, it was extremely annoying. Especially when everyone was goggling their eyes at her. Time and time again, many suitors had asked for her hand but she was a hopeless romantic. She only wanted to marry for love.

When Lord Barkis came to town, Emily instantly fell head over heels for him. He had promised her affection and wealth, promised that she would be a happy wife. Emily was very certain that he was the man for her. However, her family disapproved of him. For reasons unknown to her, her family had a huge dislike for Barkis, so huge that they banned her from seeing him.

Devastated, Emily was certain that she was seeing something that her family couldn't, or refused to see in Barkis. Because of that, she had made plans to elope with him that very night. She had crept to her mother's wardrobe and wore the wedding dress that her mother wore on her wedding day.

She had also taken some of her family's money to pay for the carriage ride out of town. As soon as she was very sure that her entire family was asleep, she crept out into the night, into the woods to meet her future husband.

So she waited, until she saw a dark figure emerged from the shadows. "Barkis?"she said softly, loud enough for him to hear, but soft enough to prevent anyone else in the forest to hear her.

When the figure came into the moonlight, it was indeed Barkis, with a knife raised above his head. "B-Barkis? What….what are you doing?"she whimpered, backing away from him, only to have her back up against a tree.

"You my dear, were never the one for me…and you'll never be,"he cackled evilly. Emily snapped her eyes shut, waiting for the blow. But it never came, instead, she heard a voice that she knew very well.

"Hey! Barkis!"the voice yelled.

Emily reopened her eyes when she heard a loud thud. She saw Barkis laying in the snow, a deep gash on the back of his head. Blood gushing down form it, a pool of blood in the white blanket of snow. She turned to see who was her savior, who was her sister.

"Clarissa!"she exclaimed.

Clarissa turned to the voice of her little sister. She gave Emily a smile that said 'I told you so! But…I still love you.'

Emily slowly walked to her sister. She knew that she was going to get an earful from her parents. They both watched as Barkis was taken away. Once he was out of sight, Emily turned to her sister.

"How did you know?"she asked simply.

"Well, I had a bad feeling about that Barkis. And I had suspicions when you went to Mother's closet without her permission. So I followed you."Clarissa explained.

"Thanks, sis."

"What are sisters for?"smiled Clarissa.

Emily smiled back and they headed for home. As they walked home, Emily noticed that there was dried blood on her sister's hands.

"Clarissa?"

"Yes, Emily?"

"Did you hit Barkis on the back of his head?"

Clarissa sighed heavily "Yes."

"You do know it's not lady-like you know,"Emily semi-scolded.

Clarissa laughed. "But I'm not a lady."

This time it was Emily's turn to laugh. "You're right. You're not a lady." The sisters then continued on their trip home in friendly silence.

_**A/N: That's the 1**__**st**__** chap of my Corpse Bride fanfic, Change of Fate! More coming up soon! P.S. Hello to all EmilyxVictor fans!**__**J**_


End file.
